


A Garcy Christmas

by preciousandpure



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Timeless Fanfic Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousandpure/pseuds/preciousandpure
Summary: Flynn and Lucy get away to a cabin all to theirself on their first Christmas away from the rest of the time team.





	A Garcy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas prompt challenge for the "timeless fanfic prompts"

“Your opinion wasn’t in the recipe,” Lucy smiled up at Flynn, who stood over her and observed her work space. The two of them are on their christmas break together, and they wanted to get away from the team for a while and spend some alone time. Each member of the team got a different selected week in December off. Wyatt had his first, Rufus and Jiya had theirs last week, and now Lucy and Flynn get theirs. They had been planning this vacation for a month in advance and both decided it would be nice to rent a cabin in the woods somewhere, anywhere really. Work had been stressful for them both lately, and a getaway to a cozy cabin sounded perfect right about now. 

“Well I still think it might be better that way,” Flynn smugly quipped before pecking a kiss on Lucy’s cheek and stealing a cherry tomato off of the counter. 

“Yeah but you’re not the one making it now are you? I’m making the nice romantic dinner and you insisted on going out and chopping down our own christmas tree, remember?” Boy was that an argument. The whole way to the cabin Flynn wouldn’t stop talking about how he was going to go out and return with the best tree for him and “his lady”, which was strange because he had never called Lucy that before now. Something about this cabin was really bringing out a different side of them both, being in the most romantic setting they have been in since they officially got together, they both wanted to show the other just how romantic they could really be. For Flynn apparently, it was showing off his man card and hacking at a tree for a half an hour in the freezing cold just so he could say that he did it, and impressing Lucy, of course. She thought it was too cold out and wanted him in with her so that they could soak up as much alone time as they could before having to go back. But of course he wouldn’t let the idea go and she decided not to fight it anymore. Plus, she couldn’t help but take notice of this new lumberjack look he had going on right before he headed out, and she really couldn’t help but be into it. Where was that tree anyway? 

“So, did you lose the tree on your way back or what?” Lucy smirked. They had been teasing each other a lot lately, something new they were trying out, and it seemed to be effective because the other would always come back with an equally witty remark. However, this time, Flynn just gave a small smirk back as he popped the cherry tomato into his mouth and headed to the door. 

Right before Flynn stepped out the door, he said, “Get ready for the greatest Christmas tree you have ever seen,” and then he was gone, back out into the howling wind. 

With a smile on her lips, Lucy took a break from her recipe to go sit by the fireplace and await this grand Christmas tree. Of course Flynn too, who she couldn’t wait to help warm up. Just then the door opened and there stood Flynn, beaming with pride as he held this tree that was barely taller than Lucy. It had a somewhat decent amount of foliage on it and yet was still the smallest and most humorous looking tree she had ever seen. She could tell he was awaiting her response, so she tried to muster up whatever thoughts she could all while trying not to laugh right in his face.  
Yet nothing positive came to mind and before she could stop herself she chuckled out, “That is the saddest Christmas tree I have ever seen.” 

She immediately felt bad about it, but it didn’t seem to affect Flynn’s proud expression. “Well then you try finding a tree that will fit into a cabin this size.” 

He had a point. “You’re right,” she said amusingly, “now come over here and let me warm you up.” 

He couldn’t refuse that offer as he set the tree down where he stood and then immediately headed over to the fireplace where Lucy was. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms until they both realized how hungry they were and Lucy decided she better finish her recipe. If he wasn’t so hungry Flynn wouldn’t have let her get up, but chopping down even a small tree like that worked up an appetite. 

As Lucy returned to the counter and continued to chop up tomatoes, she couldn’t help but notice that Flynn had not taken his eyes off her since the moment she got up. With a newfound smirk on her lips, she turned to him and said, “May I help you?” 

“No no, just keep doing what you are doing,” came the remark. 

“Well if you are going to just sit there and stare at me you might as well get up and help.” 

Flynn groaned slightly, but was now warm enough to actually function again. He got up from his spot by the fireplace and stood next to the counter where Lucy was preparing the meal. “Did I tell you what Wyatt gave me for Christmas this year?” Lucy shook her head. “He gave me a fruitcake.” 

Lucy started laughing so hard she almost knocked the bowl of tomatoes off of the counter. “Seriously? A fruitcake?” she giggled. “Friends don’t give friends fruitcake.” 

“Well judging by this I guess he still doesn’t consider me one. I’m guessing it was a regift, he didn’t even want to bother finding me anything.” 

“Well you two have come a long way since you first joined the team,” Lucy slightly chuckled. 

“Yeah that’s true, however I still don’t think Rufus has forgiven me from having Al Capone shoot him back in 1931.” 

“Yeah you’re still going to need to give him more time on that one.” Lucy got a handful of basil and started chopping it up. 

Flynn was quick to snatch one up. He then held it up between both of their heads. Lucy laughed, “That’s not mistletoe, that’s basil.” 

“Who needs a mistletoe when you have basil?” Flynn grinned and they both went in for a kiss. 

“Alright you got your kiss, now help me make this damn meal.” The rest of the night they prepared the meal together, ate it together, and then fell asleep on the chair next to the fireplace together. What a Christmas it was.


End file.
